Like We Used To
by ToriToxicx3
Summary: Finn lost the girl of his dreams and now he wishes he could go back. He will do anything to make Rachel his again.


**Hey, y'all. This is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**~Finn's POV**

Rachel was the only girl I truly loved. I thought I loved Quinn, but I was just in love with the thought that she was the mother of my child. After I found out the truth, I knew that I didn't love her. Rachel was different. I was in love with her, so in love. But now, all I have are our memories.

**I can feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me~**

**Sharing pillows and cold feet~**

**She can feel my heart; fell asleep to its beat~**

**Under blankets and warm sheets~**

I made a stupid mistake. I wanted to feel like "the man". I wanted my popularity back. I thought that by kissing Quinn, I would become Top Dog again. I don't know what I was thinking or why I did it, but I regret it more than anything. If I could take it back, I would in a heartbeat.

**If only I could be in that bed again~**

**If only it were me instead of him~**

She's with Puck now. I know he was my best friend and he never intended to end up with her. Rachel is just too amazing. It's hard not to fall for her. But I've known Noah Puckerman long enough. He's a player. He can never be happy with just one girl and I wish she saw that.

**Does he watch your favorite movies~**

**Does he hold you when you cry~**

**Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts~**

**When you've seen it a million times~**

**Does he sing to all your music~**

**While you dance to 'Purple Rain'~**

**Does he do all these things like we used to~**

I still remember the first time I realized I was in love with her. It was a little over a year ago. I was driving her home from the movies. She looked at me and said, "Finn, you're really amazing." I wish she still thought I was.

**14 months and 7 days ago~**

**Oh, I know you know~**

**How we felt about that night~**

**Just your skin against the window~**

**Oh, we took it slow, and we both know~**

After football practice, Puck _loves_ to talk about Rachel. He knows what it does to me. He just loves getting me worked up over things I no longer have control over. For example, yesterday he decided to tell everyone about a make out session they had in the back of his car.

**It should've been me inside that car~**

**It should've been me instead of him in the dark~**

I try to tell her that I'm sorry. Actually, I try to tell her every day. She tells me that it's over, but I know it's not. When you love someone you can't give up that easily. I'm in love with Rachel. I can't just let her go.

**Does he watch your favorite movies~**

**Does he hold you when you cry~**

**Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts~**

**When you've seen it a million times~**

**Does he sing to all your music~**

**While you dance to 'Purple Rain'~**

**Does he do all these things like we used to~**

Seeing them together during Glee is torture. When they sing love songs to each other, I just can't take it. I wish she saw how sorry I am. I would do anything to get her back.

**I know, love (I'm a sucker for that feeling)~**

**Happens all the time, love (I always end up feeling cheated)~**

**You're on my mind, love (or so that matter when I need it)~**

**It happens all the time, love~**

He doesn't understand her. Rachel is very special. He can't treat her like she deserves to be treated. He could never love her as much as I could. I made a mistake that changed my entire life and I would do anything to take it back.

**Will he love you like I loved you~**

**Will he tell you everyday~**

**Will he make you feel like you're invincible~**

**With every word he'll say~**

Rachel, please. If you ever loved me at all, give me another chance. I promise that I won't mess it up this time.

**Can you promise me if this is right~**

**Don't throw it all away~**

**Can you do all these things~**

**Will you do all these things~**

**Like we used to~**

**Oh, like we used to~**

I love you, Rachel.


End file.
